


Welcome Home

by blackrose343



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:35:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: V comes home from a mission and is greeted by an unusual sight: you playing with yourself in your sleep. Instead of letting you sleep, he decides to play with you.
Relationships: V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> For this fanfic, you and V are already in a relationship.

You were waiting for V to come home from his mission. He told you he would be back today but couldn’t specify when. You wished he would be home sooner so you could go on a date. Sadly, it didn’t look like he would. To ease the boredom you laid on the couch and let your mind wander. You thought of the chores you had to do, then of fun dates with V. As you drifted to sleep, you fantasized about having rough passionate sex with V.

V came home, exhausted from his mission. He noticed you were lying on the couch. He saw movement so he thought you were awake. You didn’t acknowledge him so he made his way to you. When he approached you, he was greeted by an interesting sight. 

V found you playing with yourself in your sleep. Your hand was under your shirt and bra fondling your breast. Quiet moans escaped your lips with each squeeze you gave yourself. He was going to wake you but couldn't stop watching. Your other hand slid down under your panties and to your pussy. Your finger lightly traced itself against your folds, occasionally bumping into your clit. Your lips trembled as whimpers escaped from you. 

V wanted to take you right there. Instead he chose to savor you. Softly he caressed your stomach down to your thighs. The coolness of his rings sent shivers throughout your body. Your hardened nipples grabbed V’s attention. He delicately placed butterfly kisses on the breast you were ignoring then flicked your nipple with his tongue. 

V gently pushed your hand away from your pussy. Slowly he slid his finger in and out of you, increasing his speed. He could feel you squeeze his fingers as he inserted another. Once his second finger was inserted, he made a scissoring motion. Soon he curled his fingers to hit your most sensitive spot. Your whimpers transformed into panting. V knew you were close to your release so he took his fingers out of you then licked them. 

"V-v-v, please stop teasing me. I can't wait any longer…..Vitale, please." V froze. Did he wake you? V’s eyes slowly travelled from your thighs to your sleeping face. You were pouting and had tiny tears in the corner of your eyes. A small part of him was relieved you weren’t awake. He had no idea how to explain himself if he was caught in this situation. 

The temptation to take you was stronger than before. How long has it been since he heard his whole name? Especially in a lustful plea. The ache in his pants was becoming unbearable. 

V wiped the tears as he undid his belt and pants. His member was standing more than eager to be freed. V chose not to take you right then and there. He didn’t want to do anything that would further disturb your slumber. He pleasured himself while pleasuring you. V stroked his member as he continued to place butterfly kisses all over you. Deliberately he skipped your lips. He rubbed his thumb on his tip, spreading pre-cum all over it. 

Your sleeping form was trying so hard to find its release. Both of your hands teased your breasts as your lower body tried to create the desired friction. V continued to finger you. He tried his best to give you your release while finding his.

“V-v-v-v…..V!” V’s fingers curled inside you once again giving you the release you waited so long for. Your back arched as the grip on your breasts tightened.  
Watching your release was all V needed to find his. He angled his member so his cum shot onto him. V rested against the ottoman. He knew you would wake up from this. He continued to watch you, waiting for your reaction. 

You awoken as you took a few deep breaths. You sat up, hair covering your view as you examined the mess you made. You sighed to yourself, then turned to get off the couch. When you looked up you were greeted by V’s cocky smirk. You became flustered; unable to believe he saw you like that while sleeping. You quickly readjusted your clothes as you tried to get your mind to function. “V, wh-when did yo-you ge-et home?”

“Not too long ago. The sight and show I was greeted by was quite...arousing.” V held his cum covered hand to you. Your blush deepened as your eyes roamed V’s body. It didn’t take long for you to find his erect member. Seeing V like this made your pussy tighten. Your desire for V was too much to resist any longer. You crawled over to V then licked his cum off of his hand. Sucking on his fingers one at a time.

You stroked his member as you kissed him from his neck down to his stomach. V groaned as you left hickeys along the way. The speed of your strokes increased as your grip tightened. You stopped your hand above his tip. Your tongue slowly scooped up the fresh pre-cum as you gazed into V’s eyes. 

V couldn’t hold himself back anymore. He tangled his hand in your hair as he pushed you down onto him. You played with yourself while bobbing your head up and down. The room filled with yours and V’s moans. Both of you were drowning in pleasure. Indulging yourselves in each other.

With your hair V pulled you off of him. He directed you to his lips eagerly capturing your lips with his own. You pressed your body against him, your breasts squished against his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist. You moaned as he lightly scratched your waist. Your pussy teasingly brushed V's cock in sync with your heaving chest.

V tightened his grip then plowed himself into you. Your pussy automatically clung to him, never wanting to let him go. Your hips swayed from side to side as you went up and down. Shivers ran down your spine when V nibbled the sweet spot on your neck. You could feel all the marks he created form. Hickeys from his mouth. Scratch marks from his nails. Bruises from his grip. You didn't care. You were enjoying every bit of what V was giving you.

“V, I’m close. So close.” Only a hum of approval was heard from V. He quickened his pace, continuing to hit your most sensitive spot. One of his hands rubbed your side then traveled to your ass. Light scratches, then a brutal slap. V kept you in place as you jolted. A smirk formed as he licked your neck then formed another hickey.

V mercilessly played with your body finding every way possible to give you your release. Moans mixed with panting was all you could muster. Words were caught in your throat. One last power thrust is what you both needed. You pulled V into a kiss as both of you reached your release. You felt each other’s release. Your walls spasming as his seed filled you.

You pecked V’s lips then nuzzled your head in his neck. V kissed your head then helped you get off of him. You lied down on the floor. Your head settled into his lap as you wrapped your arms around his waist. V admired your satisfied form transforming into sleeping once again. He brushed your hair while he caught his breath. When he was certain you fell asleep, he carried you to the bed and slept with you in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> First NSFW / Lemon I have written in years. I think my skills for this type of writing might be a bit rusty.


End file.
